


In The Mood For Love

by officialjjong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, idek anymore theres a lack of svt fics, sorry - Freeform, the ending is rushed because my phone was on 17 percent how Ironic, this fic is 90 percent wonwoo crying over his cat and 10 percent romance, this is set when lupin was a teacher bc im the author and i said so, yeah their pets are named after the lover characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'hi, you don’t know me, we’re from different houses, and i’m not exactly sure how to tell you this, but i think your cat is in love with my toad??'<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mood For Love

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was 'Emo Wizards Who Are Gay' thanks Kaik
> 
> title from, you guessed it, the BTS album because its half 11 and I'm not creative

Wonwoo was shuffling around the Slytherin dorm room when he heard Jeonghan, a beautiful 4th year, calling 'Hey, Wonwoo Jeon, where did your Satan Cat go'. Now, sure Joonjae had tried to claw out Jeonghan's eyes when he first met him and sure he may have tried to kill Jeonghan's boyfriend, Seungcheol, but that doesn't mean Jeonghan has a right to refer to him as a Satan Cat because that was just mean. It was around this time when Wonwoo realised that he hadn't actually seen Joonjae since the night before. Checking his timetable, he realised he had a solid 45 minutes before he had to be anywhere so he decided it was probably the right time to search for his evil cat.

Clearly, Wonwoo had underestimated how good Joonjae's hiding skills were because he had been searching for 40 minutes and there was no sign of the demonic furball and now he had only 5 minutes to run to Defence Against The Dark Arts. It was okay if he was late though probably because Professor Lupin was too nice for his own good. But, he still ran all the way to the room he had DATDA because no matter how sweet Lupin was, he could still probably run into Professor Snape and he really wasn't in the mood to be involved in conflict. No matter how much he thought him and Snape should be emo buddies. 

When he arrived at the room, the first thing he heard was Mingyu Kim, from Hufflepuff, whining about how he didn't know where his toad was. Honestly, he was just as bad as Neville Longbottom and his whining was definitely not adorable. At least, that's what Wonwoo was trying to tell himself. Wonwoo was about to make a cutting remark about how he should keep an eye on his pets, because he's a Slytherin he has to keep up his reputation, until he remembered that he was in the exact same situation. 

'He was here this morning! What if he's been eaten or squashed or hurt? What if my baby, Takuya, has been taken in by the kitchen staff? What if we're going to eat my toad in the main hall?' Mingyu exclaimed, his ideas being marred by his panic.  
Wait, what was that? Was Mingyu Kim's toad actually named after a character from the same drama as Wonwoo's cat? Wonwoo decided that he would have to investigate further when his mind wasn't being filled with information on how to maim pixies and when he wasn't thinking about lying his head down on the desk and falling asleep.

'Still no sign of Satan Cat then?'  
'Jeonghan, jesus, for the last time. His name is Joonjae and if you call him Satan Cat again, I'm reporting you to Hagrid and maybe Dumbledore.' Wonwoo sighed, exasperated. It had been four hours since he had decided to restart his search for Joonjae and there was still no sign of the absolute demon. He should really get his pet chipped.  
'He's still not here. Maybe I should ask on of the paintings if they've seen him around?'  
'Wow, what a great idea! Why weren't you put into Ravenclaw!!'  
'Seungkwan, I understand that you're a couple of years younger than me but I will not hesitate to hurt you'. Why did Wonwoo get stuck with these friends?

'Hello? Painting man? Have you seen a small ginger cat walking through here? It's just, he's disappeared and I'm getting worried' Wonwoo honestly felt like an idiot shouting at this painting but he really loved Joonjae.  
'In fact, I have!' the painting roared. Wonwoo had been at this school for years now and he was still not over the fact that the paintings could talk.  
'Okay, but, like, have you seen him recently?' Wonwoo responded softly. Having a conversation with a painting was so weird.  
'I saw the creature around two minutes ago, walking down this very hall'  
'Okay, great. Thank you so much, bye.' And Wonwoo left running. 

There he was. Wonwoo had found Joonjae at last. The only thing stopping Wonwoo from scooping Joonjae up was the god awful toad the cat was snuggling with. Who's toad was this? Wonwoo was sure he could remember someone complaining about a lost toad.  
'Mingyu Kim.' Without thinking, he picked up both the pets (to be honest, even if he tried to separate them, he doubted they would let each other go), and set off towards the Hufflepuff Dorms. 

'Hey, is Mingyu Kim in here? I found his toad.' Wonwoo said to the lean boy that opened the door to him.  
'What was that?!' He heard in the distance. The sound of running came after that and soon Mingyu Kim was staring right at him. 

'Did you find my baby? Have you got Takuya?' Wonwoo honestly didn't know how to respond (and it definitely was NOT because Mingyu's smile was leaving him flustered. Definitely.) so he just offered the hand holding the ugly creature up to the taller boy. 

'Hi, you don’t know me, we’re from different houses, and I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but I think my cat is in love with your toad?' Wonwoo said, awkwardly. 'Like, when I found them, they were pretty reluctant to let each other go. Plus, if your toad is called Takuya and my cat is called Joonjae, then they kind of have to go together, y'know?' 

It's not like Wonwoo was expecting Mingyu to slap him or anything but he definitely wasn't expecting screaming laughter. 

'Are you alright? Should I go get the nurse'  
'No it's okay, it's just, I've had a crush on you since first year and it was just funny to me that it was my ugly ass toad that made you come talk to me'  
Wow, Wonwoo wasn't expecting a love confession when he came to return Mingyu's toad. But, now that he thought about it, he had definitely had some romantic feelings towards the younger boy. He finally let himself think that Mingyu pouting was adorable. Well done, Wonwoo. 

'Are you okay? You've kind of zoned out? I'm sorry about having a crush on you. I can just take Takuya and go?' Mingyu whispered, hesitantly. 

'No! No. I was just thinking about places we could go for our first date. Who knows maybe its not just our pets that can fall in love.'


End file.
